The Lonely Angel
by Himiko5
Summary: When an angelic like girl shows up from outside the Walls a spark seems to ignite inside of everyone especially Corporal Rivaille.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I decided to rewrite the first chapter of The Lonely Angel. After reading the first chapter I felt like it was kinda…bad and maybe that was the reason why I didn't get a lot of people reading after the first chapter so I decided to rewrite it in a different angle. I think it's better than the first one I wrote and If you happened to read both of the chapter please tell me which one you like better. Thank you!

My squad and I lifted ourselves on top of our horses, feeling slightly exhausted from the unusual amount of titans we had to kill today. Irvin rode his horse next to me, giving me a side glance.

"I wonder why there were so many titans today Corporal?" He asked quietly, his body bouncing up and down with the horse's steady gallops. I just continued to look forward not feeling like starting up a conversation at the moment. Irvin didn't push the conversation any further, eyeing the wall that was slowly coming into better view. Everyone watched while the wall became larger causing us to loosen up for we could already feeling our warm baths and somewhat hot dinners in view but as we reached the gate to wall Rose everyone quickly stopped, our horses neighing from the sudden command.

"W-who are those people?" I heard Petra silently say sensing her concern that was strung throughout her words. Sitting on our horses I could feel the worry in the air but it was understandable, ahead of us there was a small group of people four of them being men while the other was a young woman, her body dangling in one of the man's arms while she panted heavily. I watched closely while her brown eyes opened slowly connecting with mine. Involuntarily my body stiffened while her pink lips struggled to give him a message but when her mouth made out the word 'help' my body quickly commanded my horse to race towards the group. Pushing myself off of the horse I stood in front of the group who looked like they had just been through hell and back.

"What are you doing here?" I asked loudly making sure to give them all a cold look but before any of them could answer the ground shook violently and the men's eyes went wide. Whipping my body around I found five titans shadowing down on everyone. Gripping the handles on my blades I drew them out, ready to attack, but before I could launch myself into the air with my 3D maneuvering gear the girl grabbed my shirt, stopping me. Clicking my tongue I glared back at her, yanking her hand away from my body.

"Stop." She said before smiling and pushing herself away from the man, standing up.

"J-Juliet-" The man tried to stop the girl but she just smiled at the guy before resting a hand on my shoulder.

"You and your crew have fought hard enough for everyone today." Stepping in front of me she slowly walked towards the titans and past my crew. I jolted forward ready to stop that stupid brat but was held back by her companions. Looking back at them I saw one of them shake his head telling me it was okay.

I brought my head forward again looking over to my group making sure they were all right before adverting my eyes back to the girl who was now facing the titans her legs struggling to stay up.

"Maybe we should stop her?" One of the men said making me grip my blade.

"No. She's already decided to help, it's the least we can do for her after what happened." My eyes shimmered in the sun. If this girl ends up killing my crew I won't hesitate to chop off all of their heads.

The girl closed her eyes taking in a deep breath and everyone watched with anticipation, the world around them becoming silent as the titan reached down to her. Grunting I swung out my blades running as fast as I could but was suddenly blinded by a light that spilled from the girl's body stopping me in my tracks while the light engulfed the whole area blinding everyone.

I watched, amazed as the gold light surrounded the titans. The thunderous screams from the monsters entered our ears as the gold light formed little people that danced around the large figures. Squinting my eyes I struggled to take a look at the girl. Her long black hair violently whipped around with the streams of her golden glow, bright flowers that looked like the sunlight surrounded her feet, her arms outreached towards the titan's hands giving it a light kiss before the glowing abruptly stopped. Everyone trembled from the sight of golden specs floating to the ground, taking up the spaces where the titans used to be.

The place was quiet no one dared to make a noise for my group and I were at a loss of words anyways. Everyone who witnessed this event would agree that such a girl looked as though she came from the heavens. Looking at the girl, wide eyed all I could hear was my rapid heartbeat while she turned around, smiling at us. My breath hitched in my throat while I watched her brown eyes close and her body tremble before lightly falling to the ground, her white dress cascading around her. My legs suddenly remembered how to work, running over to her body I bent down and picked her up into my arms walking back over to my horse. Finally regaining my usual self I somehow managed to get on top of my horse with the limp girl still incased in my arms. Looking back at my crew I gave them my normal look, almost reassuring them before turning around and signaling my horse to continue forward.

"Lets head back." I commanded while passing the men that were accompanying the girl with worried looks on their faces.

"Make sure you bring them along too." With that said I hurried back to headquarters trying to cool down my head with the wind that passed by. Feeling the girl's body move with the horse's gallops I looked down at her peaceful face before brining my eyes back up.

At that moment I had no doubt in my mind that she could be some type of blessing that was brought to us. But that wouldn't be like me to think that, would it?

bLLAHHahaha I hope I was able to keep Rivaille's personality throughout this chapter. If not…I apologize.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys if you're reading the second chapter I think it would be safe to assume that you liked the first one? If so that's great! I really hope I can get some reviews so I know people like my writing. The first couple of chapters are probably going to be a little rough but as I continue to write I can feel it become easier.

The lonely angle chapter 2

Rolling over I yawned loudly stretching my body out before letting my limbs fall back into place.

"I had the worst dream." I sighed before opening my eyes feeling slightly shocked at where I was. My heartbeat quickened while I sat up in the uncomfortable bed that was hanging by chains from the ceiling, the dark room was lowly lit by lights outside of the room I was strapped inside of. My eyes wandered over to the face of the person who was leaning against the brick wall, staring at me.

"So," the shorter man sighed his steely gray eyes looking into my deep brown ones successfully chilling me to the bones.

"I see you've finally decided to wake up." Pushing himself away from the wall he walked over to the cellar bars, his boots clicking to a stop while he crosses his arms, still staring at me. I slowly leaned forward on my knees transferring my eyes away for a second only to bring them back up to meet the man's gaze.

"Where am I?" I asked, my voice coming out not as loud as I hoped it would have.

"You're in one of our underground cellars." The boy said boringly while glancing up at the ceiling, looking slightly annoyed. Feeling confused I slowly slid off the bed, my dress following behind while I walked over to the man wrapping my long fingers around the cool almost rusty bars.

"I'm Juliet…It's nice to meet you." I said slowly giving him a smile. The man glanced over at me looking a little surprised.

"Why are you introducing yourself in such a situation? You stupid girl." The guy clicked his tongue against his teeth while his eyes glowed in the warm light.

"Don't expect me to introduce myself either." He said in what I would assume to be his usual monotone voice. Staring at him for a second I lightly giggled. He's so silly I thought gaining a harsh glare from the short man.

"What's so funny?" He demanded finally facing me straight forward.

"I was just thinking about how nice you are." I said lightly almost catching the light that flashed across his eyes.

"What's nice about the fact that I locked you up into a cell? You're too naïve no wonder why you seem to cause so much trouble." My eyes slowly lowered to the ground soaking in the words he gave to me.

"Hmmm that might be but I can definitely tell you are a genuine person." I spoke in a soft voice my heart feeling slightly hurt by the thought of me brining trouble to others. It is true though, because of me almost all of my people were killed. Internally sighing I could feel the man looking down at my head, he is short but I just happened to be even shorter which for him would make it easier to intimidate me.

"What are you here for?" he asked me in a demanding voice. I slightly chuckled feeling a little lost.

"For whatever reason my people and the gods brought me here." I stated looking up to stare into his eyes, the boy looked back into my brown orbs for a while until letting out a small puff of air.

"It was stupid of me to think you would be of some use to us. You're no more helpful than a pile of shit." Shocking me with his words he placed his hands on mine tightly wrapping his fingers around me so I couldn't escape, bringing his face as close to mine as the bars would allow.

"What do you think of me now? Juliet." The man's eyes glimmered darkly while he spat my name pushing my hands away, slightly throwing me off balanced while he stormed out of sight leaving me to myself. Feeling slightly traumatized I sank to the ground burying my face into my hands still feeling the sensation of his long fingers.

There's no way he is a bad person I convinced myself if he was he wouldn't be so concerned about me.


	3. Chapter 3

Who knows how long I have been in this cell. Lately I've been able to slightly smell myself, at least nine meals have been in and out of my cell which allows me to think it's been at least three days. Sighing I got off of the hard bed and walked over to the cellar bars, sinking down to the ground. I could feel my mind starting to slip away from being so bored.

Thinking back to my village I thought of all the people who smiled when I walked by, little children offering me presents they had made or things they had baked. Glancing over at my bed I remember the comfort of my home, my grandmother still tucked me in at night even though I was eighteen going on nineteen. Remember everyone made my brain flash a scene through my mind making me go cold.

The sight of Titans invading my village while I was too sick to do anything from a horrible illness that was going around engulfed my mind. I remembered the urgency I felt while I tried to get up and go out to help everyone but was stopped by the leader of the small military we had. The large man picked me up into his arms and yelled at a few of his comrades to follow, I sadly watched while I was taken away from my people too weak to fight back. Tears streamed down my face while I watched all my loved ones getting captured by the titans their blood dripping out of their mouths. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to block out the desperate screams that filled my head. It was too much, why couldn't I stay behind and help? If I couldn't help why couldn't I have died with everyone? It seemed so wrong for me and only a few other people to have survived that day. Feeling the tears pooling in the corner of my eyes I swished my head thinking about the young man who picked me up from the ground when I first got here. I laughed a little remembering when he tried to scare me. I looked up out of the cellar eyeing one of the guards who was posted at my cell today. I stared at him for a minute obviously making him uncomfortable by the way his eyes shifted around the room and his body's weight moved from side to side. Giving out a small smiled I opened my mouth, asking him a question.

"Who was that short man that came to visit me the other day?" I asked tilting my head to the side with curiosity. The boy was silent for a minute before he opened his mouth to reply to me.

"I-I'm not supposed to be talking to you." The boy stated loudly while bringing his weapon closer to his chest… Is he afraid of me or just nervous I couldn't tell?

"hmmm." My voice sadly resonated through my mouth before falling against the wall. The guard gave me a few cautious looks before gulping down a wad of saliva he had collected.

"C-Corporal Rivaille, also known as Levi." He said lowly taking a peak at the other boy who was also guarding me who didn't seem to care. My eyes perked up to the boy a small smile playing on my face while I sat up again, running his name through my mind.

"Levi…" I whispered right before I heard the clicking of shoes resonating down the hallway.

…..

"Levi!" Hanji came running down the hallway yelling my name obnoxiously loud before stopping right in front of me her eyes gleaming.

"What is it?" I sighed while continuing to sip my coffee that was made for me by Petra….Disgusting but who was I to complain? Caffeine was somewhat of a luxury now a days.

"I heard you still have Juliet locked up in that cell! When are you going to let her out?" Hanji proclaimed while placing her hands of her hips. I rolled my eyes while slightly adjusting my leg that was crossed over the other.

"When I feel like it now leave me alone." With that said I took another sip from my coffee watching while Hanji slammed her hand on the table making my small plate almost fall to its death.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked lowly, a shadow casting on my face only causing Hanji to smirk.

"I'm going to go get that girl and show her around! Who knows maybe I'll even get some information out of her since those four guys don't seem to want to talk." My eyes stared into Hanji's determined ones before rolling them over to the wall feeling annoyed again.

"Who told you, you could just do whatever you want?" I asked while setting my coffee down on the table. Hanji's smile widened before lifting one of her hands up punching the air.

"Leave it to me Levi!" Knowing it was useless to protest I stayed quiet while Hanji turned around racing out of the room leaving me to my own.

"Disgusting." I stated while looking down at the coffee before getting up from the chair heading off to find that stupid woman Hanji.

….

"Juliet!" Slightly worried I watched a tall woman with glasses frantically call out my name from down the hall. I looked at her, confused while she waved her amrs around like a chicken before stopping in front of my cell.

"I've received permission to let you out of you cell for a bit!" Inspecting me the woman's large smile became contagious making me blush slightly while looking down at the ground.

"That's great!" I whispered mostly to myself before jolting up when I heard the lady opening my cell.

"Come one why don't I show you to a bathroom so you can get cleaned up?" I shook my head feeling excited to see the actual sunlight again before standing up and nervously exiting the boundary that had been placed for me.

"This will be great!" With that said the woman grabbed my wrist pulling me up some flights of stairs before opening a heavy door. My heartbeat began to quicken while the sunlight leaked through the cracked door warming my skin. My smile widened while I stumbled over to the open window flinging my head out of the opening.

The lady smiled at me before walking over to my side glancing down at me.

"It must have been rough having to stay down there for so long." I slightly shook my head no.

"It's better than being dead." I said lightly while closing my eyes soaking in the rays. "But I can say that I missed the sunlight." I whispered while the nice woman grabbed my hand pulling me along with her down the hallway.

"Well there is a bathroom on the second floor." The girl said to herself. I nodded a little before we entered what seemed to be the main floor. I stood there watching a few people walk by here and there laughing and talking some even curiously looked at me, motioning for their friends to do so as well. I didn't have the time to study everyone though because just as soon as we reached the main floor we were up stairs and I was pushed into a bathroom.

"Take a long shower while I go find Petra for some clothes." The woman smiled at me before turning around but I lightly stopped her by grabbing her sleeve.

"What's your name?" I asked, my brown eyes sparking in the sun. The woman smiled again making me feel as though she always is.

"Hanji!" She shouted loudly with excitement before waving a goodbye and running down the hallway screaming out Petra's name.

"Hmmm Hanji." I smiled before closing the door.

"How nice." With that said I turned on the water and hopped into the stream of warmth feeling so happy I could cry.


	4. chapter4

Washing the soap out of my hair I heard the door to the bathroom open listening I made out a light thump before the door closed. Figuring it was Hanji bringing me clothes I quickly washed the rest of the soap out of my hair, turning off the water. Jumping out of the shower I saw a pile of nice looking clothes lying next to the sink for me. Changing into the long dress and sweater, then pulling on the socks and slipping on my shoes I opened the door seeing Hanji leaning against the wall. Hanji's eyes looked over to the door and smiled once she noticed I was clean and dressed.

"You look so cute!" Hanji exclaimed while pinching my cheeks making them slightly hurt from the pressure. Bringing my hands up to Hanji's I laughed a little before looking over her shoulders and was surprised to see Lance Corporal Rivaille aka Levi walking towards us with a dissatisfied look on his face. My cheeks glowed an even brighter pink while Hanji took her fingers away allowing my face to lift to an even bigger simile.

"Levi!" I called out to him my face beaming like a five year old. Hanji's smile disappeared somewhat surprised by my reaction before her face turned dark, a smirk playing on her lips. There was no doubt in my mind that she had some scenario playing in her mind right now.

"What the hell do you brats think you are doing?" Levi questioned us before glancing over to me taking a look at my still very wet hair that was dripping onto the ground creating small pools of water around my feet. Levi's face became dark before grabbing my hand and dragging me back into the bathroom making Hanji's eyes pop open slightly from the sudden movement Levi was making. Levi ignored Hanji's giggling while he threw a clean towel on my head rubbing violently, succeeding in squishing my face together while he frazzled my hair.

"Why do I always have to do everything around here?" Levi grumbled before taking the towel away from my body studying my now very puffed up hair. Eyeing me for a seconded while I recollected myself he handed me a brush dropping it into my arms. I barely managed to catch the brush before glancing up at Levi giving him a confused look. Levi looked down at me his face twisted into a 'are you kidding me' look.

"Do you not know how to brush your hair? How much more useless can you be?" My cheeks burned red when I realized what Levi meant.

"S-sorry." I quietly spoke before lifting the brush up to my head, running it through my waist length black hair while Levi went to go talk to Hanji.

"You really can't do anything." Levi told Hanji making her laugh.

"If you're so concerned about her why don't you show her around? I have something to do anyways." Hanji wiggled her eyebrows at the corporal making him roll his eyes.

"I'm not going to be a babysitter for some stupid kid-" Levi was cut off by Hanji who waved her hand in front of Levi's face.

"Alright it's decided then! I'll see you later!" With that said Hanji sped away before Levi could say anything leaving him at the door a shadow casting down on his face. I nervously walked over to him, fiddling with my brushed out hair.

"U-um Levi I." I immediately stopped talking when his eyes gave me that 'shut up or I'll kill you' look.

"You better not do anything unless I tell you to or Ill lock you up into that cell until you die." Once Levi was done threatening me he turned around and started to walk away but when he noticed that I didn't follow behind Levi turned around and sighed.

"Hurry up and come here." My face lit up while I hurriedly ran over to him smiling at him once I reached his side. Levi gave me an annoyed look before facing forward and swiftly walking away. Even though Levi was short he walked pretty fast and I easily fell behind. Struggling to keep up with Levi I lightly grabbed onto the back of his crisp white shirt, afraid I would get separated. Levi feeling me tugging at his shirt quickly stopped which caused me to walk into his back a small 'hmph' coming from my mouth. I swiftly backed up a little realizing this may be my last moment on earth but when I heard a loud 'tsk' come from his mouth while he strode forward slowing down his pace a little my face light up hurrying to catch up with the Corporal.

….

"Eren?" Mikasa called out to me with a slightly concerned tone. I faintly nudged my sister getting her to look at what I was looking at. Corporal was walking down the hall and behind him you could barely see a smaller girl struggling to keep up behind him.

"Who do you think that is?" I asked trying to look behind the corporal but once they came passing by and I could get a full view of the girl my eyes widened at the sight. A young girl, close to my age with beautiful long black hair like Mikasa's was trailing behind Levi. Mikasa seeing me gawking at the girl was about to jab me in the side before both of our movements stopped, freezing in place.

The girl reaching out tugged on Levi's shirt making him stop causing her to run into his back. Everyone suddenly feared for the girl's life but when Levi brushed it off, even slowing down his pace for the girl everyone burst out in amazement.

"Waaaahhhh!" Armin yelled at Eren shaking him arm.

"Who is that girl?! Why is Levi being so nice to her!?" I just stood there, my face slightly red from the shock.

"…I…I dunno.." Once the two disappeared around the corner I glanced over at Mikasa giving her a blank look.

Who is that girl?


End file.
